A Tale of Two Dragons
Episode 15 of Defenders of Berk. It is preceded by Frozen and is succeeded by The Eel Effect. Synopsis Hiccup must mend fences between Astrid and Snotlout when Stormfly and Hookfang start fighting more ferociously than ever. Astrid and Snotlout must grudgingly work together to find the cause of the feud, if they want their dragons to stay in the academy. Meanwhile, Fishlegs makes a startling discovery that could end up affecting not just Stormfly and Hookfang, but all their dragons. Plot The Dragon Riders are suddenly awaken when they hear a loud horn warning them that there is a Screaming Death Attack. However, Snotlout and Astrid argue at each other of whose going to the Great Hall and the Armory. To settle this, Snotlout confidently challenges Astrid and Stormfly to a race to the Great Hall, Astrid agrees. But the two quickly fight at each other with their dragons and tore the interior of the Great Hall. Stoick is furious that it was only suppose to be a clean Screaming Death attack drill, but the Riders actually destroyed the entire village (technically it was only the Great Hall). Hiccup apologizes but Stoick and Gobber aren't satisfied at their apologies and brings Stoick to punish their behaviour. Stoick orders the Dragon Riders to clear out Mildew's rotting cabbage field by the end of the week to ensure that the harvest is going to be settled. While Hiccup assigns Astrid to clear out the boulders, Snotlout interrupts that it should be him to do it, Astrid reluctantly agrees. It seems that the clearing seems to be going in good progress such as Ruffnut and Tuffnut eating away the dirt with Barf and Belch, and Fishlegs feeding Meatlug a bit of the delicious rocks. But quickly goes downhill, when Astrid and Snotlout both argue again and somehow their dragons quickly start a fight, Hiccup and Toothless barge in to end the feud. But Toothless too goes in rage and joins in the frenzy, Hiccup orders their dragons to fly on the other side. The argument continues and Hiccup asks what exactly happenned, their opinions are both considerable and Hiccup just asks them if they can work together and finally end the fight. Fishlegs feels that Stormfly and Hookfang's behaviour was unnatural because they would always stay out of their buissiness. Later at night, Stoick ask how did their first day of clearing go and Hiccup sarcasticly tells Stoick that it was going fine, but Stoick knows that Astrid and Snotlout was turning the 'catapult' at each other. A loud knock is heard twice, Astrid and Snotlout demands Hiccup to not work with each other. Stoick asks Hiccup if there's a problem, Hiccup sarcasticly tells Stoick that everything is fine for a brief moment and finally lets go if his anger that Astrid and Snotlout is driving him insane. He feels a bit better after letting it go, Stoick tells him that there are 3 ways to deal with this situation, but both include giving them weapons and let them fight to the end, permanently ending the problem. But option 3 is a more efficient way, it only includes by tricking Astrid and Snotlout into work together. The next day, Astrid and Snotlout unknowingly meet at each other in the field and both knows that Hiccup tricked them, they both agree to prove that neither one of them is not the problem. Hiccup gloats a bit that his plan is working like all great leaders do, but great leaders are also often proven wrong when Astrid and Snotlout's dragons start fighting again. At the Dragon Academy, Hiccup tells Astrid and Snotlout that they're dragons have picked up the two's animosity, in order to settle this Hiccup swaps Astrid and Snotlout's dragons and they can get to know at each other for a day. The twins' also want that day off as they desperately convince Hiccup to give it to them, Hiccup ignores there pleas. Later, Snotlout is enjoying Stormfly's blazing speed and firepower. While Astrid is amazed at Hookfang's firepower and she later discovers Hookfang's new ability that involves Hookflang strongly flaps its wings and creating a powerful wind current that blows a large tree. Snotlout also discovers Stormfly's new ability by patting Stormfly's head once and causing a singly Spine shot that fires perfectly straight, with perfect accuracy. Hours later at nightfall, the two return and seem to enjoy their time to get to know at each other's dragons. Hiccup ensures the two will mend their differences tomorrow. Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Meatlug investigate at the cabbage field by looking for clues of what cause Stormfly and Hookfang's unnatural behaviour. Meatlug digs out the dirt at where the feud started and they discover a hidden truth that Fishlegs knew all along. At the Dragon Academy, Astrid and Snotlout are about to secretly feed their dragons, find their dragons' pens destroyed and Stormfly and Hookfang have escaped. Fishlegs infroms the Dragon Riders that Stormfly and Hookfang are both quarreling at the exact same spot at the cabbage field again. Astrid and Snotlout suggests they both enter the feud and try to calm down their dragons. Hiccup discovers Fishlegs discovery in this kind of field, A growing Dragon Root, the exact opposite of Dragon Nip that makes Dragons instead, angry and furious at each other and forces them to tore apart at each other, The twins are interested. Astrid tries to calm down Stormfly but her attempt fails and Snotlout's too, they ignore their Riders and Snotlout asks Astrid how to calm their dragons. Astrid has an idea and Snotlout agrees, they both ask their dragons if they want to tore apart at each other they're going to have to get through their Riders, Stormfly and Hookfang finally slowly calms down and is now retrained to their respective Riders. Hiccup and Fishlegs sees the moment to take out the Dragon Root but Hiccup and Toothless are unable to, fearing that Toothless will go angry when it gets near. But Meatlug's rock diet causes her to be immune to the effect of the Dragon Root, but while they talk Barf and Belch comes near the Dragon Root and has taken effect of the Dragon Root, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are unable to control their dragon. Fishlegs closes into the root and attempts to rip it off while Hiccup and Toothless cover Fishlegs' back. But the dragon root proves difficult for Meatlug to rip it off and requests more dragon strength, Astrid and Snotlout swap their dragons again to control their dragons when they get near the Dragon Root. Barf and Belch continues to rage across the Dragon Root in attempt to stop them, Astrid first uses Hookfang's new ability to temporarily stop Barf and Belch and pushes the Dragon Root more but still sticking to the ground. Barf and Belch closes in, Snotlout then uses Stormfly's new ability and finally breaks the roots of the Dragon Root with a clean spine shot. As Meatlug carries the Dragon Root away, and Toothless pulls Barf and Belch away from the Dragon Root. Hiccup tells Snotlout and Astrid that they can cooperate as a team and mend their fences only by themselves and not depending on someone to control their behaviours and attitudes. Hours later, Astrid and Hiccup are going along quite well in the field and even asks each other to teach them their new abilities that their dragons developed earlier on. Hiccup and Stoick watches on and is glad that the positive side of Option 3 work, and the Riders continue to clear the field and prepares it for the town's annual harvest. Characters *Hiccup *Astrid *Snotlout *Fishlegs *Tuffnut *Ruffnut *Stoick *Gobber *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Silent Sven Trivia *The title comes from the book'' A Tale of Two Cities''. *The advice Hiccup gets is similar to How to Pick Your Dragon. Astrid gives Hiccup "the honey and the hatchet" for Stoick, that he knew about; and here Stoick gives Hiccup "option 3" for Snotlout and Astrid, which she knew about. *This is the first time Meatlug has carried two people. *Dragon root is introduced. *Despite it was only Astrid and Snotlout that destroyed the Great Hall, Stoick made all the riders clear the field. This might be because it was the entire group's idea to run the drill. *Though Ruffnut and Tuffnut have beds, seen in Twinsanity, they prefer to sleep upside down. *This is the first time Hiccup has called himself a leader. *Hiccup is revealed to occasionally be guilted into admitting the truth, especially when he's lying to his father. *Hiccup is shown to sometimes pat himself on the back. Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk episodes Category:Season 2